This application proposes a three-year project o plan for, and builds towards, a Biomedical Computing Center of Excellence at Yale. The overall theme of the Center will be: "Harnessing Advanced Computing Technologies for Biomedicine." The Center will provide a focus for highly collaborative research and training involving many academic units and research support units within Yale University as a whole. The initial focus will be on four research themes: 1) heterogeneous biomedical database design, b) multilevel approaches to facilitate interoperation among biological databases and software tools, c) integrative genomic database analysis, and d) high performance distributed biocomputing. These themes each build upon particular research strengths at Yale. The proposed activities including the following. 1. A central component of the proposal will involve planning for the establishment of the Center of Excellence. 2. A set of ongoing activities will promote interaction and collaboration among the academic units participating in the Center. 3. A Biomedical Computing Education Committee will plan for a full spectrum of educational activities. 4. Three pilot projects will be carried out: a) developing a flexible pilot EAV/CR database for describing heterogeneous microarray expression experiments, b) integrative data mining to relate protein characteristics to gene expression patterns, and c) computational and statistical analysis of gene expression as a dynamical system using high performance computing techniques. Although the pilot projects will focus on different computational research themes, they all focus on the challenges posed by the analysis of experimental microarray data. 5. A Biomedical Computing Core will support the activities of the three pilot projects.